


An ephemeral sacrifice

by Prettylittlecamren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is okay, Mental Breakdown, Not Really Character Death, Sad Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettylittlecamren/pseuds/Prettylittlecamren
Summary: The two assassins were handcuffed and walked head down towards the exit, accompanied by DEO officers. Kara's gaze suddenly fell into her sister's one. She analysed the facial expression of the redhead, whose gaze was suddenly drawn towards the ground.Kara's eyebrows contracted in incomprehension, detailing Alex's intriguing expression, and then ran to the double door of Lena's office.“No!”  Alex yelled a way too late.The heart-rending crying broke Alex's heart. She watched her sister's body fall to the ground as she faced the macabre discovery of the scene. Lena was lying on the carpet in her office, blood flowing at a murderous rate from her chest. Her eyes were wide open and directed towards the door where Kara stood, wrapped in her sister's arms.orThe one where Lena and Alex teamed up to save Supergirl.Supercorp Happy ending!!!Warnings: Mention of blood and psychological pain
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 50
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to this dark fanfiction. But don't worry, everything end up well :) English isn't my native language, so i'm sorry if some sentences are weird. @GuillenM5 helped me to correct it (Thank u again :D ) Hope you'll like it ! (PS: I think this work was inspired by another story, i can't remember :( )

Kara had been sitting on her couch for a few hours, staring at the news scrolling on her television. Her afternoon had been devoid of any activity, and the blonde felt more than useless during this moment of crisis. Her powers had been gone for three days.

Indeed, she avoided the murder of her best friend for the fifth time this month. Her murderers knew that the young Luthor was under her wing, and the attempts were getting harder and harder to control. The DEO was therefore obliged to monitor Lena around the clock, who had managed to get Kara to rest.

Lena knew the blonde was Supergirl from the moment they met. It wasn't a simple pair of glasses and a ponytail that could fool this woman's intelligence, although this "costume" fooled a lot of people.

Kara thought back to the moment when Lena had finally confessed to her that she knew her secret. Tears of happiness and relief had not stopped flowing that day. Lying to Lena was becoming unbearable for her, and the fact that the brunette knew her secret identity had led to a lot of rescues in her last days.

Kara sighed, staring at the bandage in which her hand was wrapped. She grunted in frustration, feeling the pain of the latest attack burning her skin. She had been injured by a woman whose claws were coated with far too much kryptonite for her to fight properly. Fortunately, the DEO had arrived just in time to save the two women who had been stunned.

Kara's eyebrows frowned as she read the information on her screen. Her face tightened and her breathing suddenly stopped.

_ "Shooting erupted on the premises of L-corp. The FBI is on the scene." _

A tear ran down Kara's cheek. Why weren't her powers back when she needed them? She wiped away her tears, grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could to the big building her best friend owned.

*

Sirens were ringing in her head as she made her way through the journalists. She was pushing them around without excuse, coming right up to the limitations made by the undercover DEO officers. She met the gaze of one of her colleagues who let her pass under the security band.

Journalists could not understand why CatCo's Kara Danvers was entitled to an exclusive pass for the event, which caused a slight crowd movement. The blonde turned suddenly towards them, clenching her teeth in the process to prevent her tears from flowing.

"Lena is my friend," she screamed out to the journalists, who stopped all talk of young Danvers' reaction. "I'm not here as a journalist," she added calmly, before moving towards the entrance of the building.

A man tried to restrain her, but the sudden situation had allowed her to regain some strength. She then began to run towards the gunfights. The noise resonated in her ears, indicating the return of her super hearing. Her heart was pounding as she reached Lena's floor.

The two assassins were handcuffed and walked head down towards the exit, accompanied by DEO officers. Kara's gaze suddenly fell into her sister's one. She analysed the facial expression of the redhead, whose gaze was suddenly drawn towards the ground.

Kara's eyebrows contracted in incomprehension, detailing Alex's intriguing expression, and then ran to the double door of Lena's office.

“No!” Alex yelled a way too late.

The heart-rending crying broke Alex's heart. She watched her sister's body fall to the ground as she faced the macabre discovery of the scene. Lena was lying on the carpet in her office, blood flowing at a murderous rate from her chest. Her eyes were wide open and directed towards the door where Kara stood, wrapped in her sister's arms.

Her orbs, usually so green and sparkling with life, now reflected only an astral void, without any blinking of the eyelids. Blood littered the floor and walls, lining them with a bright and horrifying color. The brunette's hand was also covered with the viscous liquid in her final attempt to limit the flow of this fluid, which was necessary and precious to her life. She fought for her life.

Kara stood up suddenly, pushing her sister along. She delicately grabbed the brunette's body, pulling it against hers in order to hear any heartbeat. But there was nothing left. A woman's most precious organ was no longer contracting. The once harmonious melody no longer resonated in young Danvers' cochlea.

Kara then began to push her mouth against the young Luthor's mouth, letting out three long powerful breaths, and gently pushed her hands against the woman's ribs with the ultimate goal of making her heart beat again.

She was suddenly stopped by two protective arms, pulling her out of her trance. Kara burst into tears, her heart broken at the absence of Lena's beating heart in her ears. The woman she loved so deeply was lying on the cold floor with no apparent life.

“Shhh," Alex whispered, cradling Kara's body against her own as a scientific team burst into the room. A white tarp quickly covered the Luthor's body in a gesture more than neglected by the medical team.

“No, no, no, no, no," Kara quickly exclaimed, removing the plastic and pulling the brunette once more against her body. The smell of blood made Alex nauseous, but she had to stay for her sister. Kara plunged her nose into the brunette's neck, probably breathing in her fruity scent for the last time. Her heart was broken. It was beating at a brisk pace, surrounded by sharp thorns, causing her intense pain with each beat.

The thought of Lena dead to this day was impossible for her. She must have been having a nightmare. But the weight of reality overwhelmed her like a hurricane. Alex had grabbed Kara's body firmly in her arms to let her team deal with the young Luthor's lifeless body. Kara was far too consumed with emotion to struggle.

Lena Luthor was dead that same day, killed because of her name. She had become a martyr in National City.

*

Kara was staring into the void in front of her. A livid expression was stretched across her face, hiding the tumultuous amount of feeling she was experiencing within herself at that very moment. Alex delicately ran a cloth against the palms of her hands, removing the reddish liquid that had oxidized on contact with the air.

Alex was shattered to see his sister in such a state. She knew Kara liked the brunette more than she let on. Her years of experience clearly did not tell her otherwise. The smiles exchanged, the deep glances, nothing could dissuade her from her thoughts.

Alex let out a long breath after completing the task. She emptied the contents of the basin into the sink, allowing the reddish water to escape through the DEO piping. Kara's physical wounds were gone, and her powers seemed to be back, but Alex couldn't be sure, given her sister's condition.

“Kara?” Alex tried, putting her hand on Kara's lap, who was sitting on the bed, her legs dangling in the air. There was no movement. Kara's gaze always seemed to fix the weapon in front of her, placed against the grey metal examination table. “Kara listen to me," the redhead added, raising Kara's gaze in hers. The blue orbs then connected with the deep brown. “You are strong, you will overcome this ordeal," she declared weakly, watching the silent tears streaming from her sister's eyes.

Kara danvers definitely lost a part of herself at that same moment. Her heart, like her being, was permanently destroyed.

**

Three days later, Kara, all dressed in black, found herself in front of an open grave. Lena's coffin was flying over the gaping hole, surrounded by grouping of dirt waiting to be piled on top of each other to cover the luxurious casket.

Alex had taken care of everything. She had respected the wishes made by the brunette in her will, because yes, Lena had a will. The young Luthor was in constant danger, and writing down her afterlife wishes on paper was the only way to know that her fortune would not be lost.

Thus, Kara had become the heir to a multinational agency, and by the same occasion, a multi-billionaire. L-corp was run by Sam again, the staff followed her orders, but Kara was still her boss. Although the blonde didn't care. She didn't care about Lena's money, she didn't care about the power she now had, although knowing that Lena trusted her enough to make her inherit her entire fortune gave her a bit of peace of mind.

All Kara wanted was the return of her beloved. See her green eyes one last time, feel the warmth of her body next to her or simply hear her heart beating. But she knew it was impossible.

Alex didn't even give her time to say goodbye to Lena. She had been forcibly removed from her to undergo an autopsy. An autopsy which had torn her body apart until it was no longer presentable, leaving no choice but to seal the lead-lined coffin at Alex's request. She knew Kara would try to peek through the precious wood.

Kara looked up at the priest, not listening to his poor words. They knew listening to him would make Lena's death real. She felt a hand slide down her lower back. Her gaze fell into her sister's, who gave her a faint smile of regret. An umpteenth tear fell from Kara's eye, pulled by the Earth's strong gravity.

She clenched her jaw and tried her best to control herself knowing she was going to have to say a few words for Lena in front of her friends. They were on a select committee. The death of the brunette had been made public in the first hours of her death, but the burial had remained private. Enemy and ally had made peace in that moment of absolute sadness. Nia, Brainy, James, Kelly, J'onn, the super-friends were present in an arc, tears lining their eyes and pain gnawing at their bodies.

Andrea found herself a little out of the circle, but she was there, wanting to say goodbye to her former best friend. Lillian, on the other hand, had a closed face, and the expression on her face was indistinguishable, hidden by a thick, dark pair of glasses. 

She had lost both of her children. She was the only Luthor left. She couldn't afford to be weak in front of people. But what no one knew was that the tears were running down her cheeks, falling into a small notch she had made for her glasses. Decidedly, her ego was really important.

Kara stepped forward when the priest stopped his words. She lined up her steps slowly, putting her hand against the hardwood for a few long seconds. She closed her eyes, inhaling forcefully before turning to the small audience in front of her. 

She pushed her hands into the pockets of her black trench coat, and stared at the people around her. In the past this would have made her feel confined, claustrophobic, but the pain and regret overwhelmed her so much that there was no room for another feeling. She took a deep breath and concentrated to speak.

"Lena was my best friend," she began weakly, pushing her eyes into the different gazes in front of her. "She was the strongest, smartest, bravest woman I ever met. She had everything for her, beauty, a majestic presence, infinite knowledge. She was perfect," she admitted as if it was obvious. 

"We have lived through a lot in almost four years, overcome many hardships, and have forgiven ourselves for many things, at times even unforgivable. But that's the way our friendship was. We proved to the world that a Super and a Luthor can live in harmony despite their family", Alex glanced at Andrea who seemed surprised by the announcement, but her sister's pain was what mattered to her at the moment.

She watched Kara self-destruct in front of her friends. She then decided to approach her to give her some courage for the end. She put her hand again on her lower back, drawing small regular circles. Kara thanked her with a small smile and turned her attention back to the floor. 

She bent down and grabbed a handful of earth, after having placed a single rose on the coffin, which now moved down in the same rhythm as the beating of her heart.

"I love you and i always will " Kara declared as she threw dirt over the coffin, making a little rain sound that broke her up even more. She jumped into the arms of Alex who held her so tightly that the Kryptonian was having trouble breathing. "I loved her so much", Kara confessed in her neck, "I was ... I was in love ...," the words wouldn't leave the blonde's mouth, far too moved for the moment.

"I know," Alex dropped in her ear. So she let herself be overwhelmed by the tears, letting herself be carried desperately by the strength of her sister's arms.

**

It had been a month since Kara had gone back to work. A month since Lena was brutally murdered because of her. None of this would have happened if she hadn't lost her powers, if she was stronger, more enduring than she is today. Lena would still be alive, laughing and flirting shamelessly by her side. She'd be there, throwing smiles down on her, and soft, electrifying touches.

Kara's bed had become her best friend. She didn't go out anymore, didn't eat and only slept. It was the only way she could get the brunette to live.

Dreaming

Although her dreams regularly ended in nightmares about the macabre scene she had had to face. When she closed her eyes, all she could see were the empty orbs of the brunette, devoid of all consciousness, and the blood overhanging her small body in a steady and swift stream.

Her sister visited her every day and encouraged her to regain a taste for life. She had advised the blonde to go back to work, and to honor Lena with an article about her. But that was much easier said than done. Kara thought about it for several hours. This would allow her to begin a grieving process, but would make her friend's death much more real.

The young Danvers closed her eyes and pushed her pair of hands against her face in a long movement, rubbing her skin with such force that she could feel a pain against her cheeks. She huffed and puffed and grabbed her computer, turning it on for the first time in almost a month. Kara took a long breath and began to let her nimble fingers guide her.

*

Tears were running down the blonde's cheeks. She had tried to remain objective, but could not help but slip her sentence into the article. Sobs had invaded her at the speed of light as she pressed send.

She needed to get her life back on track. Lena would never have agreed to let herself die like that. She would never have accepted that she would be moping around all day not knowing the cycle of the sun. Kara had to fight for the memory of the young Luthor, she had to fight so that the woman's death wasn't in vain.

So she changed into her costume and flew to the crowded National City, where crime had recently resumed.

*

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later:

Alex was walking through the Emerald Bay State Park forest. The sweet smell of the sea had quickly invaded her sinuses as she carried two bags of first aid supplies. She had been walking through the snow for about ten minutes, following the path that had become familiar over the past month.

It took her another five minutes before she arrived in front of a shed covered with vegetation, camouflaging itself perfectly in the immense forest. She suddenly dropped the bags on the landing, exhausted from her effort. Then she hit the hardwood six times with two seconds between each shot. That was their signal. The sound of the opening of the various locks was emitted before the door opened.

“I thought you had forgotten me," the woman let go as her gaze fell into the redhead's. 

“How could I forget you when my sister keeps talking and suffering from your death," Alex sadly replied as he entered the little cottage, carrying the two bags before putting them on the work surface. The space was warm and cramped, but there was enough to survive properly.

“How is she? Lena asked, clenching her jaw to keep the tears lining her eyes.

“She’s still grieving your death, as usual," Alex confessed as she unpacked the items on the workbench. But she started working again while staying in bed, Alex added with a shrug. She wrote an article about you," she said, pulling the paper out of her pocket. Lena grabbed it and squeezed the paper in her hands. I don't know if it's a good idea to read it now.

Lena laughed at Alex's warning and started reading. She needed something that would bring her closer to Kara, and at that very moment, this paper was the only way.

* * *

C _atCo magazine_

_ When your name is a threat to your life. _

_ Tribute to Lena Luthor _

_ By Kara danvers on December 16th, 2019 _

_ (picture) Lena Luthor at a photo shoot for Đaily Planet in 2018. _

_ Lena Luthor was brutally murdered on November 15, 2019 by a pair of male murderers. The FBI arrived at the scene in record time, but the woman was already dead. There was no trace of Supergirl, who by that time had lost her powers as a result of her assistance in the multitude of other assassination attempts on the young Luthor. Despite all the measures taken for her safety, the young CEO died at the age of 31... _

_ She was destined for a promising future, and helped save the world countless times, so how could a young woman so determined to make the human race better have ended up at the centre of an organized massacre against her own person? Lena was a member of the Luthor family. She was born to her father Lionel Luthor, and her mother an Irish woman who died when Lena was only 4 years old. So the young child was adopted by the Luthor couple. Lionel died a few years later, leaving the young woman in a dark and unloving environment. Her brother was consumed by a burning desire to kill Superman, and her adoptive mother traveled back and forth between their mansion and the prison. _

_ For her part, Lena grew up alone in a boarding school where she was able to forge her intelligence. Lena was part of the Luthor family out of spite... She kept talking about the love of her real family, the love her birth mother had given her, which haunted her mind despite her meager memories. Eventually, she had joined her in heaven. Lena wasn't exactly a Luthor. She fought tooth and nail to have her family name change its connotation, she fought against people who didn't deserve to live. Lena Luthor was a good person. _

_ According to FBI investigations, both men were working for a terrorist organization dedicated to exterminating aliens. But that lead doesn't hold water, because according to extensive blood tests after the body was discovered, the young Luthor was indeed human. But what could have motivated them to do this? That question has been on every tongue for the past month. The fbi's been looking for the missing links in this story and they've never found anything. They're hoping to find a lead soon. _

_ What about Supergirl? Like myself, Supergirl has stepped away from civilization in order to grieve. Lena was a very important person to both of us, and her absence is being felt. She was an extraordinary woman really known by only few people. She was closed to new relationships, far too afraid of being betrayed like she was by a lot of people. She was a strong woman, full of life and happiness. Unfortunately, she died too soon, a martyr in this xenophobic city. She was tried and killed because she had the same name as an insignificant madman. She was killed because she was far too good for this world. Lena Luthor should be a role model for the children of tomorrow. _

_ Rest in peace, we'll never forget you.  _

* * *

She had trouble reading the first words. She could feel the pain through the words she used. She knew that Kara had to remain objective, but the blonde couldn't help letting her pain show.

Tears flowed freely from her cheeks, quickly reaching the ground and moistening in places the paper she held firmly in her hands. She remembered that November 15. She remembered the two armed men who entered in her office. She remembered the two bullets ricocheting off her vest as Alex entered the room to handcuff the two men then. Lena had let herself fall to the ground, shocked by the scene.

She and Alex had a near-death plan in place that was to take place over the next few days, but this last attack was the perfect opportunity.

**Flashback**

The two men had been removed from the room, ready to be taken to the DEO premises after a few searches. Alex ran alongside Lena, quickly removing her top and vest to check for damage from the power of the bullets.

Lena grimaced at the touch of Alex's hand on her ribs, some of them certainly cracked. She applied a cold spray to relieve the pain and watched the livid look on the brunette's face. The shock went powerfully through her face, leaving her completely speechless for the sixth time this month.

"Lena it's time", the redhead admitted, removing blood bags and a syringe from the first aid kit.

"No, no, I didn't say goodbye to Kara!" Lena exclaimed herself, shaking her head forcefully.

"Lena we don't have time, she'll be here any minute," Alex responded, gnawed by the fear of being interrupted.

"We didn't even talk to her about it"! she added, violently grabbing the wrist of the director.

"She can't be aware of anything," Alex said. "She's in danger. She's the target of this story. If we tell her our plan, everything falls apart," Alex added. "I don't want to see my sister suffer, but it's the only way to protect her."

"Why me?" Lena asked with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"You'll soon find out," Alex declared, pushing the needle against the brunette's skin. This fluid would cause Lena's heart to stop without causing any neurological problems. The two women had been working on the serum for many weeks and she was hoping to have the result today.

"Do it," the brunette said after a few seconds. Alex applied a slight smile to her face, and let the liquid slide into the brunette's body, tears streaming from her eyes as Lena's body stopped moving. Her breathing was cut off, and her lifeless body lay in her arms, hoping that the plan was going according to plan.

She placed the woman's body delicately on the floor, and placed the blood bag against Lena's stopped heart, letting the fluid flow gently, giving the scene a real effect. She pushed the young Luthor's hand against her chest, impregnating it with the pure liquid, and left the room without a last glance.

Kara was going to hate them.

**End of flashback**

Lena wiped the remnant tears from her eyes, trying to forget the situation she was in. She was doing it for Kara. The two women had quickly realized that a secret organization wanted to see supergirl suffer. She and Lena had been spending a lot of time together over the past few months. Tabloids even talked about a secret relationship between the Super and the Luthor.

Some people at Catco had even asked Kara, knowing that the blonde was Lena's best friend and that she would certainly know of any relationship that the CEO would have. The only answer given by young Danvers in this situation was a deep blush, accompanied by a timid and dubious "no".

"Any news? Lena asked to break the heavy silence. Alex had finished making coffee for her and the brunette. She definitely needed to warm up after that long walk in the snow.

"Yes," Alex started. "Kara was off the radar for quite some time. But Supergirl has recently returned to duty. New signals have been detected on the outskirts of the city. No kryptonite in sight, and they still don't seem to know Supergirl's identity. I don't think she's in any danger right now. They'll certainly give her a little more time, but we don't have much time left," Alex admitted before taking a sip of her coffee.

"She hasn't left the DEO for a few days now. She really wants to find out the people who hired your "assassins,"" she says with a quote imitation of her hands, "But we can't give her any information. She'd probably be able to go into the lion's den."

Lena sighed loudly. She turned back to her PC and launched another scan on National City, revealing the famous signals given by the redhead. It was in a small warehouse that she didn't know existed. She hacked into the CCTV cameras, not noticing anything unusual at  the time.

"I'll be watching the various entrances and I'll let you know if there's any movement." 

"Yes, ma’am. We can't let them get to Kara. All this would have been useless," Lena admitted, sharing her screen on the various televisions in the small chalet. Alex nodded her head silently, observing the brunette's still worried gaze.

"You know you and Kara are gonna have a long, deep conversation when this is all over? " Alex admitted with a raised eyebrow. Lena looked at her from the corner, not necessarily knowing what the redhead was up to.

"She should have to forgive us before," she confessed, lowering her gaze to the ground, her eyes filled with tears once again.

"She'll always forgive you, Lena," said Alex as she walked towards the young Luthor. She put one hand on her shoulder, urging her to initiate eye contact. You're both more than you think," she added, shrugging her shoulders. Lena frowned again. "Stop making that face, you remind me of Kara. Although she finally understood what I was saying", she said. "As for me, she has no choice but to forgive me, I would leave her no choice," she added, shrugging her shoulders.

"I have to go," Alex declared and put her wet jacket back on. "I've got a long drive, and Kara will definitely need a reminder to eat," she admitted sadly. "I'll be back in a week or two, but we'll keep in touch by satellite?"

Lena nodded her head, sadly following the redhead towards the entrance. Alex reached the slippery porch, and turned towards the young Luthor. She took a deep breath and drew the young woman into her arms, provoking a groan of surprise on her part. She had never treated her that way before, and this gesture somehow warmed the brunette's heart.

A few tears streamed from her eyes, timidly joining Alex's neck. It was at this very moment that the redhead had confirmation of her last doubts. Lena loved Kara deeply and madly, her sister, her everything.

"It's going to be all right, you'll be reunited as soon as possible, I promise you," the oldest Danvers sister said with a breath in her ear. Lena nodded her head gently, sniffing quickly under the shock of the emotion.

“Thank you," the brunette responded as she pulled herself out of Alex's grip. She shyly smiled at her and walked away from the brunette, leaving her once again in an almost destructive loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ! What are your thought on this chapter? Should i keep going ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support ! It means a lot and I appreciate it ! Hope you'll like this chapter !

A week later:

Kara was flying around National City’s skies. Today marked the sixth week of Lena's death. Her heart was in pain and was not beating as it used to. Tears streamed forcefully from her eyes, freezing on contact with the winter’s air. They stuck in her skin, peeling off after a few seconds, reaching the cold ground of the quiet city.

Since she had returned, the city was calm again. The tabloids had been happy about her surprising return. She had saved thousands of lives in the last few days. At the time, this idea would have been enough to fill her heart with happiness, but today, nothing could bring her this feeling of fulfillment.

Her life was destroyed the second Lena was gone. The pain of her loss was still being felt, even more each day. The more time passed, the more unbearable her lost became. 

At night, she roamed the sky, flying high to let out her cries of pain and despair. Nothing could fill the gaping hole that had been gnawing at her being for a month and a half already.

"Kara, a woman's being assaulted on Fifth Avenue. Looks like there's a lot of people out there. We're on our way," Alex said through the communication. Kara shook her head to get out of her gloomy thoughts and answered affirmatively to her sister's call, flying at full speed through the crowded streets of National City.

Once there, Kara saw a young woman whose species was unknown to her. Four men stood around her, showing their superiority by throwing violent blows at her small, defenseless body.

Kara's eyes glowed orange, showing her anger. Control eluded from her, consumed by an exponential hatred.

"Hey!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The group turned to her, showing a look of determination.

"Supergirl, what a surprise," one of the men let go, tilting his head from right to left, cracking his vertebrae, accompanied by a disdainful smile.

"Leave her alone," she screamed, keeping a safe distance from her.

One of the men shook his head negatively, and kicked the woman again as she huddled on the floor. This gesture provoked an internal rage in Kara's body, thinking of the poor woman she had to save. 

She couldn't let her die like that at the hands of murderers. She couldn't let her die like she did with Lena. She was supposed to help her, for the memory of her best friend. No one would die as long as she had a breath of life.

The Kryptonian then rushed forcefully toward one of the four men, pushing her against the carcass of a nearby car. She watched the human crash into the hard, cold ground and turned back to the other three men in horror. She grabbed one of them by the collar, giving him a violent blow in his private parts, and let him collapse against the wet ground. 

Then the Kryptonian turned her attention to the remaining two, grabbing them both by the neck, and lifting them off the ground with power. She could feel their hands wrapping around her wrists, trying to pull herself out of her grip, which she tightened a little tighter, preventing any oxygen particles from reaching their lungs.

Her face was gnawed with anger as she watched the men facing her suffocate. They deserved it. Because of them, a woman was suffering. An innocent girl could have died just like Lena did.  
"Supergirl! -Supergirl!" She heard shouting behind her.

Her sister's voice resonated in her head, but the grip in her hands was guided by grief and hatred. She couldn't let them go. She felt a hand resting against her shoulder, but she was concentrated on the faces of the two men who were beginning to turn blue. "Drop 'em!" Alex shouted as she pushed her, without moving her an inch. The redhead quickly realized that Kara was overcome with fury. The loss of Lena had caused anger to grow inside her, and she had finally decided to come forward.

"They didn't kill that woman! They didn't kill Lena!" She exclaimed again. "I know you feel guilty," she added, "But Lena would never have wanted you to kill those men, to be knowingly responsible for anyone's death, or to break your principles! "She asserted vigorously.

Kara's face changed abruptly at the mention of the brunette. 

Her features suddenly fell into a mine of shock and sadness. She let go of the two men who collapsed to the ground, and was suddenly overwhelmed by violent crying. 

The four men were taken on board while Kara stood there with empty eyes, her tears flooding her eyes making her sight blurred. She let herself fall to the ground, overwhelmed by an all-too-familiar emotion.

"What ........What did I do? She said, crying into her sister's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist with force.

"Shhh, it's going to be all right," Alex replied, hugging her powerfully and compassionately.

My God, how was her sister going to forgive them? She was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to keep the truth from her. Surely Kara would be devastated by this secret which was weighing more and more on the heart of the eldest Danvers. Lena and Alex had staged the brunette's death in order to protect her, but didn't they do more harm than good?

**  
Lena was clearly starting to miss human contact. The last time was now a week ago, but seemed to be a few months ago. Loneliness was something that drove her crazy, although she had to face it many times in her life.

But today was different. Today she had Kara, her friends, even her mother. She used to see the Super every day. Lunch with her had become an integral part of their daily lives. And that lack was sorely felt. Not seeing the blonde for the last six long weeks was slowly killing her.

She replayed her last memories with her. The super had brought her a plate of food all the way from Mexico... Probably one of the best meals of her life. The food tasted good, but the hugs that followed were certainly the best part of the meal.

Lena shook her head at the memory and focused again on the warehouse cameras. Unfortunately, Alex could not send a team without any evidence, and Lena was on the lookout for any signals, movements or even attacks. 

It's been a pretty quiet week. Only passers-by walked past the big building. No more reports of kryptonite in sight. The satellites must have made a mistake.

The movement of a piece of wood placed against the building made her jump at first. It was weak and hidden in the corner of the camera, but the wood was far too bulky to move on its own. She zooms in on this part, and perceives a man dressed in black, holding a suitcase firmly. Lena frowned, and ran a scan on the safe. A more than dangerous amount of substance seemed to emanate through the leather walls of the case.

Kryptonite

That was their signal.

Lena took a quick screenshot, trying to calm her tremors of fear. She promptly sent the file to the DEO office, hoping that Alex would know about it within the next few minutes.

**

Kara was in an isolated room at the DEO. The walls did not allow her to hear the sounds around her. She was sitting on a couch, her hands nervously on her knees as she felt Kelly's insistent look on her. She was staring at the ground, moving her legs vigorously covered in a black DEO training suit.

The two women had been in this room, cut off from the world, for twenty minutes already. None of them had spoken. Kelly was giving young Danvers time to recover from her emotions. She had arrived at the DEO in a lamentable state, crying her eyes out, shaking violently in shock and emotion.

Alex then asked James' sister for help. She had confessed her secret identity to her, a few weeks ago, and Kelly had never really talked about it with the blonde. It was now before her, more than broken.

The psychotherapist stared at her, sending a look of encouragement at the situation. Kara took a deep breath, knowing at great extent that she couldn't leave the room until she talked to her sister's girlfriend. Older Danvers had left her no choice, the low-dose kryptonite emitters kept her from getting out of here.

She then raised her head, connecting her blue orbs in the other woman's chestnuts. The young woman gave her a small smile of encouragement, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I'm ready," Kara admitted with a cracking voice.

Kelly sighed weakly, correctly positioning the paper on which she had written her questions during this long moment of silence.

"What happened today with those men? Kelly asked at first, in a soft, calm voice.

"I almost killed them," the blonde confessed directly, staring shamefully at the floor. "They attacked this poor woman," she began, standing up weakly. "And all I could think of was Lena," she confessed, followed by a heavy silence.

Kelly frowned, observing Kara's gestures that showed she was uncomfortable.

"Why?" She asked in a soft, soothing voice. Then the sky girl looked at her, frowning, clenching her jaw. She didn't want to talk, but she had to.

"She was killed because of me, and I didn't want that woman to suffer the same fate," she said. A tear ran down his cheeks, following the path that has become more than familiar in recent weeks.

"You're not responsible for her death... -"

"Yes, I am! "Kara exclaimed as she stood up abruptly, cutting off the psychologist. "She's dead because of me! I was supposed to protect her, I promised her!" She cried out in tears. A few seconds passed, and Kelly let her regain her emotions, knowing full well that talking at that same moment would be useless. "I'm sorry," she finally apologized, sitting back on the couch again, taking her face in her hands.

"This sense of grief and regret is normal in these situations," Kelly. declared, " But you have to understand that Lena's death is not your fault," the young woman said softly. "I can tell you from my experience that the pain will always be there. Eventually it will ease with grace in time, when you've forgiven yourself," the brunette assured her as she approached Kara and put a hand on her upper back.

"It hurts so much," the blonde confessed, pulling her hair in a strong, heart-rending gesture.

"I know," Kelly replied, applying regular circles in her back, a tear streaming from her eyes to her friend's memories.

"I miss her so much," the Kryptonian whispered between sobs. Her smile, her smell, her touch... I loved her more than I should have," she admitted, not surprising the brunette. I was in love with her, I am and always will be," she added, wiping away her tears. I'd give my life for her. "I could have killed those men today, and I could have killed her murderers if Alex hadn't locked them in kryptonite rooms," she said weakly.

"You're letting your rage guide you. But you know that's not what Lena would have wanted," Kelly retorted, placing her hand near the young woman's knee, pressing her thigh in a reassuring gesture.

"I know," she confessed.

An alarm was suddenly sounded in the corridors of the DEO. There was an emergency. The doors of the room opened, revealing the face of a panicked Alex.

" We have an emergency, but you can't make it. There's kryptonite on the scene, dropped Alex off at Kara."

The blonde opened her mouth to refuse, but thought of her beloved who would not want her to take unnecessary risks, and nodded weakly, surprising the two women present.

Kara let go, pulling her sister in her arms, putting a kiss on her temple. "I can't lose you too," she added a tear running down her right cheek.

Alex nodded her head and started running down the corridors of the building after throwing a last smile at her sister.

*  
Kara walked to the DEO's central room and watched the panic permeate the staff, running frantically through every part of the room. She approached Brainy, who was communicating with her sister, not paying attention to the big screen around her.

"Brainy what's going on? She asked the man weakly.

The dark-haired man turned towards her, and put his fingers against each other, raising his chin seriously.

"Our source has confirmed the presence of Kryptonite on the outskirts of the city," the man dropped before turning once again to his computer to do his analysis.

"Since when do we have a source? Kara asked abruptly, frowning with incomprehension.

Brainy didn't turn around, but looked up slightly in a corner to see the insistent look of the blonde.

" Brainy?" Supergirl insisted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"A few..... weeks," he replied without mentioning Lena's name.

Only he and Alex knew about the fake death of the businesswoman, and the dark-haired man had done everything to avoid this kind of conversation, knowing full well that he could deviate effortlessly in front of the sky girl.

"Does any of this have anything to do with Lena's death?" Kara asked in a serious tone. Brainy nervously shook her head in a negative gesture. In a way he was telling the truth, wasn't he? Lena wasn't really dead..... "I should go..."

"No," cut the man off as he stood up abruptly, drawing the gaze of his teammates around him. Brainy took a deep breath, looking at the Super's wounded face. "There's a 98.67% chance that kryptonite will get to you," he confessed quickly, playing with his hands again.  
Kara blew between her teeth, upset at being vulnerable to such a small stone. 

She shook her head quickly, pushing her tongue against the inside of her cheek and turned defeated, returning to the makeshift bed her sister had provided for her. She lay down, closed her eyes and thought of the beauty of her dead best friend, falling asleep on a pillow soaked with her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) Next chapter Thursday ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter thanks to my friend who checked it! Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Two hours later:**

Alex held the kryptonite briefcase in her hands, handed it to a designated DEO agent, then she approached the two men in the interrogation room with determination. The director of the DEO, grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them. She was staring at them sternly.

The two adults didn't seem to want to anchor their gaze in hers. She then banged her fist violently against the table, frightening them. A vein came out of the redhead's forehead, showing her anger at the situation. She was facing the only two people who could bring Lena the chance to get her life back, and to Kara, her happiness.

Both individuals stared at her nervously, far too scared to be great villains. Alex quickly assumed that the two men were just puppets in this irritating masquerade.

"Who hired you?" She asked, consumed by an unshakeable feeling of rage.

"I don't know," one of the men replied, staring disdainfully at Alex's face. The redhead gritted her teeth and leaned a little closer to the man on the table.

"Wrong answer," she said, sending an electric current through the body of the man who cried for death.This barbaric method was more than despicable to use, but it had to make the two morons in the room talk.

"Lex Luthor," cried his teammate to the sound of his colleague's screams, causing the mouth of the older Danvers sister to open in shock.

"He killed his sister!?" the redhead shouted suddenly full of rage, startled the two men in the room.

"He just wanted to scare her, and keep her away from Supergirl," the man confessed, nervously moving his leg. "He said his death was a misunderstanding between himself and the members of his team", he added.

"Why target Lena Luthor?" Alex asked, astonished at recent discoveries.

"To kill Supergirl", the stunned man said, staggering his head. "But you've taken the only existing supply of kryptonite from us."

"Where is he?" The redhead asked, placing her hands against the cold metal table, her face covered with a more than serious expression.

" We were supposed to meet him in the park on Eighteenth Street, near Jerry's Barber Shop," The man declared.

"Brainy, do a scan on butterfly park. Supergirl we need you," Alex said as she left the room, leaving the two men confused but alive.

Alex joined the DEO center, looking at Brainy's scan data, which showed no trace of Kryptonite. "All units, Lex Luthor is in eighteenth ward park. I need the brigades sent there!" She exclaimed as she loaded her gun. "Supergirl, where are you?" She asked in the earpiece.

No answer.

Alex then headed to the only place she could find Kara.

*

Kara was standing in front of the marble at Lena's grave. The vault was overlooked by bright and beautiful flowers. It overflowed, emanating from pure love, hiding the picture and name of Lena engraved on the stone. Kara removed a few faded flowers, and replaced them with a bouquet of plumeria that came straight from Asia. She placed the bouquet in the cool water, perfectly acclimatized, wanting it to survive as long as possible.

She finally straightened up, staring intently at the grave of the one she loved more than anything else. Her heart broke even more as she burst into tears at the image before her. She had never thought about the possibility of seeing her friends and family die since the explosion of Krypton.

She thought it was an impossible idea. She promised herself to protect them all, for the rest of her life. But again, she had failed. Her life was a failure to save the people she loved. Her parents, her cousin who fortunately had managed without her, her aunt and then Lena, she was so helpless, the strength of the Gods in her being was so useless that it bordered on the ridiculous.

Kara let the tears freeze on the soft touch of the winter's breeze. The beginning of the new year had been the worst of her life. She had spent Christmas and the New Year bedridden, reading her diary, which she had been careful to complete over the years.

She passionately relived every moment spent in the company of the brunette, vowing to find her again. But all this seemed simply impossible to her, death could have brought them together, but then again she couldn't give up, Lena wouldn't have wanted that and she had her sister who loved her and counted on her. The world counted on her... But in the end no one counted on Kara Danvers, her humanity, her entity, the person closest to the brunette. So maybe if she gave it up, the pain in her heart would be less, less destructive.

Sometimes she would pick up the sound of the CEO's beating heart. It was beating in her head with power, not knowing that it was really the young Luthor's one, hundreds of miles away. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her head, that her brain was soaking up her memories to recreate that perfect melody that rocked her in the evenings, when sleep deserted her nights.

A hand rested on her shoulder, abruptly cutting her off from her thoughts. Kara turned to a panicked Alex, who gave her a look of desolation. The blonde raised her eyebrows, wondering why the redhead had interrupted her in her sacred recollection.

"We need Supergirl," Alex whispered, seriously wiping the tear from Kara's eye. I promise you everything will be alright after all this," the redheaded woman confessed with tears in her eyes.

Seeing her sister in such a state had destroyed her over the days and weeks. But she knew that stopping Lex was the only way to save both women from destruction.

Kara then nodded her head, and took off her glasses after looking around. Her costume materialized on top of her. The Kryptonian grabbed her sister's body, took one last look at the grave filled with her lost love, and followed Alex's instructions. 

In a split second, the Sky Girl found herself in the evacuated park, facing her best friend's brother dressed in a hybrid costume. He was supposed to be dead! Killed on death row after the massacres sparked by the attempted assassination of Superman. How was that even possible?!

The youngest of the Danvers frowned and put her sister at her side before approaching the man with a hesitant step.

"How's my dear sister?" Lex asked sarcastically, watching the anger flare up in Kara's face. Well, more like her grave. "I didn't want it to end this way," He confessed without letting go of that little grin.

"You killed her!?" She exclaimed, suddenly moving towards him despite her sister's protests.

"Kill is a big word," The man said who caught Kara's questioning gaze.

Alex clenched her jaw, hoping the man didn't know that Lena was alive, but her hints seemed to suggest otherwise.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, taken in anger, mixed with tears of familiar pain.

"Well, I wanted you to suffer. And I'm pretty proud of the result," he said seriously, taking a step towards her.

A multitude of weapons were pointed at him. The men and women of DEO threatened to shoot him if he did not back away from his location. But in a split second, each weapon was broken, hit by a powerful electromagnetic beam.

Alex frowned, watching the man smiling with a full smile as he pulled out a shiny knife of a far too familiar color. Kara's body collapsed into her lap, watching the concentrated kryptonite substance that covered the sharp walls of the knife.

"How?" Alex asked as she tried to move towards her sister, but a protective shield seemed to hold her back.

"Agent Danvers... " The man started off petty, "do you really think I'd let two idiots get my kryptonite back?" He inquired as he played with the weapon, watching the kryptonian writhing in pain.

The veins came out of her skin turning green, She didn't let go of her eyes, the man she hated more than anything else in the world...

"But... But the signals..."

"Diversion... you know? "Lex shrugged his shoulders. "If you want it done right, you've got to do it yourself", he said with a chuckle. "All it takes is a green stone and a radiation emitter to fool your vulgar satellites."

The shock formed on Alex's face. She didn't want to lose her sister, she couldn't. She ran into the invisible wall, but was thrown a few feet away, causing the Luthor to laugh.

"Idiot", he murmured under his breath before he turned his attention to Kara.

Tears deliberately ran from her eyes, begging him to end her suffering. She wasn't talking about the burns eating away at her bones, or the tearing of her fingernails, no. She was talking about the internal pain of losing Lena.

Living in this world without the brunette was becoming impossible for her. She was at the end of her rope, she wanted to join her. She looked up to the sky, staring at the sun that had offered her her powers. She smiled faintly at him and thought of hers.  _ Rao, _ her divinity.

"Our souls unite us under Rao's rays of joy," she began as a tear ran down her cheek, thinking back to Krypton, the loss of her people and family. "Thank you Rao for binding us to those we love, for giving us strength when we don't have it," she thought about the ghost zone in which she had been stuck for thirteen years, waiting for a miracle to happen so that she could join the only member of her family she had left, her cousin.

"And guide us into the darkest places. May your eternal love, guide me and protect others," she thought back to her arrival on Earth, to her meeting with the Danvers, who had become her new family. To the warmth and love that Alex had given her in her last years, to all the trials she had overcome, to all the lives she had saved.

"Let your existence smile upon us, like a fire in its hearth, burning and free." Lex looked at her perplexed, rolling his eyes at her words. "May Rao lead me to mine, and to the person I love, in a new and fulfilling existence," she ended by closing her eyes, thinking of the green orbs she knew only too well. The young Luthor must have been her last thoughts. It was her way of honoring her. The pain in her heart was far too palpable for the kryptonite to work properly.

"No more talking," Lex yelled, watching the Kryptonian say her last prayers.

He raised the knife in a slow motion. Alex ran towards the invisible walls that prevented him from saving her sister. Tears flowed like a stream, knowing pertinently that this was the end, that Kara was going to die. She cried out with a full lung, held by the firm hands of J'onn who had just arrived, watching the scene helplessly.

Kara turned to her sister, throwing a little smile. It was the only way to make her understand that everything would be all right, that she would be fine. Her heart could not help but break, knowing that she was abandoning her friends and family. But that's how life was going and she was happy, soon she would see her love again, Rao would reunite them.

Lex smiled devilishly as kara laid eyes on her again. She clenched her jaw, waiting for her fate to be fulfilled. The physical pain was gone. Kara was far too busy thinking about the woman she loved, the one she would see again in the next few seconds. A small smile appeared on her face, showing that she had accepted her destiny, that she had accepted her death.

The knife came closer and closer to her body, starting a dizzying descent on her. Her veins swelled a little more, boiling her blood in a glowing fire. Her heart was beating frantically, not knowing how to react to the different events. She felt a choking sensation, as if two hands were wrapped around her neck, preventing oxygen from reaching her lungs, too important for life.

Her breathing became frenetic in turn, making her fall further to the ground. The only thing that kept her conscious for the moment was Lena's thoughts. She didn't want to let go of the memory of her beautiful green eyes, too afraid of what awaited her after her death.

When it touched her skin, the knife burned the surface of her costume, the last resistance and barrier to the fateful contact. Eventually, her cells began to burn, causing a sharp pain in her weakened body. But before sinking a little deeper, he fell to the ground, in a sudden, sharp movement.

She followed her with her gaze, frowning with incomprehension. But he was suddenly drawn to a body, collapsing beside her. Before she knew it, Alex was standing next to her, throwing the knife as far as she could so that it could be retrieved by one of her teammates.

Her eyes connected with those of her sister, who was articulating words that were incomprehensible at the moment. Her veins had regained their original size and colouring. Her body was no longer trembling with pain, but she remained helpless in the face of the scene that had just unfolded.

Alex took her eyes off her, throwing it behind her, watching the collapsed and unconscious man. Kara unconsciously turned hers where the redhead's eyes were fixed, falling on the angelic silhouette of her love, Lena. Was she dying? Was she coming for her?

She watched the woman drop the large weapon she was holding in her hands. Her worried face seemed to relax as the green met the blue. It seemed so real that Kara's stomach turned, filled with butterflies dancing in her stomach. The young Luthor ran towards her, causing the blonde to cry. Was her spirit playing tricks on her after she had almost died, or was she dead and seeing her angel?

A hand grazed her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. The brunette was already standing in front of her, as if she had teleported, as a goddess would. Was Lena the guardian of her soul? Her body shivered to the touch and she couldn't help but think it was all real.

"Kara", the businesswoman whispered, eliciting a smile from the Super.

"You've come to get.... me," the youngest of the Danvers began, "finally", she added weakly pushing her hand into the young Luthor's hair.

She turned her gaze to her sister who looked down at the ground. Kara frowned, not understanding Alex's reaction. She looked back at the CEO as she repeated the movement of the DEO Director.

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked, caught up in a sudden panic.

The redhead opened her mouth, touching her sister's shoulder. No sound seemed to come out, causing Kara to jump her gaze between Lena and her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, squeezing her sister's shoulder.

"Why?" Kara suddenly asked, unaware that she had just spoken to an invisible being. Alex connected her eyes to those of the young Luthor, smiling weakly to thank her for saving Kara. "Do you see her too?" She asked again, wanting to get back on her feet, but wavered with emotion and exposure to the Kryptonite. "Is this real?" she questioned in the face of the two women's silence.

Her vision was blurred as the melodious sound of her best friend's heart, the sound she hadn't heard in six weeks, echoed through her cochlea, causing her to cover her ears.

"I'm going crazy," she thought, overwhelmed with tears.

"I'm here," Lena admitted as she approached Kara and grabbed her hand to put it on her chest, where her heart was, where it was beating the hardest.

Kara felt the beating against her hand, causing more tears than there were already. Lena wasn't dead. Lena was alive. She turned her attention to her sister, who nodded her head at the brunette's assertions.

They had lied to her.

They put her through the worst possible and unimaginable things in the last few weeks! Her thoughts were colliding at the speed of sound. Her own heartbeat resonated into her head, getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Her vision blurred, invaded by intense darkness, devoid of any skylights. Her body collapsed against the hard ground of the park, surrounded by a multitude of people who had just witnessed the heartbreaking scene.

_ Rao, take me with you _ , she thought to herself before losing consciousness under the screams of Lena and her sister. Her Lena was alive and she had betrayed her, breaking her heart in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara ... :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the kudos and reviews! It really means a lot!

Kara awoke to the sound of a high-pitched heartbeat reaching her cochlea, resonating strongly in her skull. A pulse of pain was felt in her temples, making her wince in discomfort. Her eyes were firmly closed, letting a shaft of light seem to creep through the membranes of her eyes.

The smell of disinfectant quickly confirmed to her that she was in the medical section of the DEO, and she could hear muffled voices from the staff, confirming they're nearby. The Kryptonian then opened her eyes with an apathetic and tired movement. Her eyebrows frowned as the light reached her two sensitive retinas, causing her pupils to suddenly narrow.

She moans faintly, causing a blurred movement at her side. She did not pay attention to it at first, She was putting too much effort on getting her mind right, and ignoring the last scenes that had been offered to her a few hours before.

The journalist sat down, bent her knees and took her head in her hands, concentrating on making the stabbing pain in her head disappear.

The memories of the day before suddenly overwhelmed her, making her gasp at first. Was she going crazy? She could still feel the touch of Lena's palm against her cheek, burning every cell of her skin as it passed. She could hear her heartbeat accelerate to the memories of her beauty, present in front of her, the day before. She must have been dreaming...

"Kara?" A voice dropped at her side. The melodious sound echoed throughout the room, freezing the body of the Sky Daughter. Her hands moved towards her hair, pulling it in a powerful gesture to calm her spirits, which were clearly playing tricks on her.

She thought she was going crazy... The hallucinations were starting to get to her seriously. The pounding in her head intensified with every passing second, almost making her grind her teeth. "It's not real, it's not real," she repeated to herself in her head, overwhelmed with grief and dismay, heartbroken.

Then she thought... She thought of her sister's sorry face, lining her eyelids closed again, and breaking her heart a little more every second. Her reprehensible and guilty features seemed shameful, avoiding eye contact. She remembered that look, her sister's look, as she confessed lies to her.

Alex had lied to her.

Kara's thoughts were colliding. The pain of Lena's loss was lingering, still not realizing the final events. Her heart continued to beat frantically, feeling a thorn grow deeper with every beat, with every breath taken.

Lena was alive.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, making her raise her eyes at a more than impressive speed. Her gaze fell on the mighty green orbs she thought she would never see again, these blooms so indescribable and perfect.

It had taken her a microsecond to find herself at the opposite end of the room, far from the unchanging sweetness that was Lena. She raised her head faintly, making a second brief eye contact with the person in the room. 

Her heart suddenly tightened, feeling as if she was dreaming, hallucinating, controlled by her irrepressible subconscious. Her face seemed empty, devoid of any emotion, frozen by the excess feeling in her. The tears no longer appeared, the tears must certainly have been exhausted by the last abominable weeks she had spent.

Lena, for her part, was shocked at the scene she must have witnessed. She could still feel her hand burning on contact with her best friend's costume. Her heart, no longer seemed to function properly, too busy feeling the pain of the distance.

The businesswoman had finally returned, but she still felt as far away as ever, trapped by the situation. She could feel the pain of the Kryptonian. The same one she had seen in the journalist's article a week earlier.

A tear ran down her cheek, observing the state Kara was in. She was broken, she had broken her. The CEO couldn't help but regret her decision. She did it for her love, she did it for Kara. Who knows what Lex might have been planning if she hadn't made that decision? She considered all her other options, but sacrificing herself was the only way... It saved a lot of time.

The last few hours had been quite hectic. She remembered speeding down the road to National City. She remembered contacting Brainy in an emergency. She remembered feeling her heart breaking after learning that her brother was alive and well, detected in a National City park, wearing a hybrid suit.

Lena knew full well that the bald man would finish what he started in the next few minutes. Lex was going to kill Kara, and the only way to save her was to shoot a photon flux at her brother.

It only took her eight minutes to get to the park. She had probably passed a few lights and she had also driven twice as fast as the speed limit, and now, she was standing behind her, holding a makeshift invention firmly in her hand.

She had been able to perceive Kara's body against the ground, holding on only by the strength of her knees. The world was spinning in slow motion, but the reality of the moment was far too persistent, causing the young CEO to shoot her scatterbrained brother.

She had seen him collapse against the hard, cold ground, freezing his blood at the same time. But the kryptonian's weak body made Lena ignore him. In just three seconds, the businesswoman touched the burning face of the sky girl. Her heart beat wildly, until it resonated in her cochlea.

They had found each other.

Finally

Lena remembered the distress she saw in Kara's eyes when she discovered the plan. It was the same one she was seeing now. A lost look, devoid of any emotion, too overwhelmed by the reality of the facts.

"Kara..." she repeated, taking a step towards the Super, cowering on the floor. The blonde's articulated limbs began to tremble, causing the young Luthor to stop all movement. Her heart broke a little more, feeling as if it had been sliced with a razor blade, tearing her vital organ with acrimony.

"Kara, look at me" the C.E.O. tried again with her voice flickering. No movement followed. She didn't know if it was because young Danvers was in shock, or if she was angry with her. It was probably a mixture of both.

Alex lied to you.

Lena lied to you.

They've all lied to you

Those three sentences resonated in Kara's head. Her body was in a state of deep shock, not understanding the surplus of feeling and sensation that was building up in her body as the seconds went by.

Lena didn't move, not wanting to provoke any crisis from the sky girl. She was thinking about what she could say to her. It was stupid... She knew very well what she had to say. She had been thinking about it for weeks, but when the time came, the words seemed to get stuck.

"I'm sorry," she finally declared, giving way to silent tears. Her heart was clenched. The pressure around it caused a kind of choking in her body. Her breathing became frantic, but she had to stay strong, for Kara.

"Alex and I did everything we could to protect you," she confessed, respecting the physical limit Kara seemed to impose on her. "I know these past few weeks have been complicated. I know that you've been going through some tough times. And I'm sincerely and deeply sorry for that, but we did it for your own good," the CEO said, wiping away her tears. Kara's face seemed to remain empty. No lines were drawn, no smirks, no frown creases. It was as if Kara was physically and mentally absent when she was actually facing her. More like a statue than a living being, to be honest.

"I'd do anything for you," the young Luthor said as she headed for the door. She put her hand on the door's handle, turning weakly to look once more at the emotionless woman. "I don't regret this choice, I'll make it again and again while you're safe. Even if you don't forgive me," she added before leaving the warm room, but so cold in feeling.

Kara Danvers hated her.

*

Kara's heart was racing. The voice of the brunette echoed in her head, cut off by the sudden sound of the door closing. Lena had left her, once again. She was in pain. It was a feeling that wasn't properly defined. Bitterness was running through her body in full force, lurking in a sorrowful grief. The sky girl looked up in the direction of the transparent window. She knew that any minute now Alex would come into the room.

Alex, her sister, her confidant, one of the only people she could trust had gone behind her back. She had told the lie, knowing full well the state she was in. She had helped her to sleep, eat, take care of her for almost six weeks. How could she have let her suffer like that?

Kara couldn't stay here, it was too difficult. There was too much feeling fighting inside her.

Love, anger, regret, and betrayal.

They were fighting over who would win. Kara was just the host of it all. She could feel her body trembling, rebelling against her deepest feelings. Then she stood up with difficulty, still holding her temples with one of her hands.

It was way too much for her brain. She then clenched her teeth, slightly lessening the pain inside her head. The Kryptonian suddenly opened the bedroom window, and jumped up to fly away, far away from the two women who had broken her heart.

**

Lena had just told Alex about her sister's sudden awakening. She was taking a walk in the DEO cafeteria to regain an ounce of energy from the four long hours she had spent with the sleeping Super. Seeing her rest, the features on her more than peaceful face had warmed her heart. But as soon as Kara woke up, she had been a different matter altogether.

She was sitting on a chair, spinning her coffee with small circular movements of her hand, and staring at the grey wall in front of her. She had no idea what the next few days would be like. Kara had obviously not reacted well to the news. She could still hear the kryptonian's rapid and energetic beating heart, while hers was frantically beating against her chest, greatly increasing her need for oxygen. What would happen if the sky girl hated her? What would happen if the blonde didn't forgive her?

The sudden sound of the door made Lena leave her thoughts. She partially spilled her coffee on herself, at first ignoring Alex's worried look.

"She's gone," the DEO Director confessed. Lena dropped her cup, which quickly crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces just as her heart had done. Her vision was suddenly blurred by tears of sadness.

The panic gradually took possession of her body, leaving a bitter burn, and gnawing at the same time her entrails. She exchanged a deep, downcast look with the redhead in front of her.

They were devastated.

**

Kara didn't know how fast she flew, but she probably broke her record, breaking the sound barrier with extreme ease. Nor did she know how her random flight had led her to the fortress of solitude. She walked against the ice, lining up her steps with slowness, trying to find the place that would suit her best.

She finally stumbled upon a small room created by Kal El. A warm and much too cheerful room for the overwhelming sadness she felt. She rejoiced that Lena wasn't dead, but being in denial for six weeks had broken her somewhat. She had suffered for no apparent reason.

She didn't understand her sister's actions. Why had she kept the plan from her? Why had she not explained anything to her and let her suffer like that?

"Why!" she cried as she hit the ice wall, instantly breaking it. She ignored the pain it had given her and began to breathe calmly. The last thing she wanted for the moment was to lose her powers, the only way she could escape from the two women who were causing her current pain.

Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the thought of Lena. Kara gritted her teeth, letting herself fall against the cold, smooth wall. She bit her lower lip, aware of her destructive feelings.

Stupid heart

She leaned to her right side, gliding gently over the rough ground. Her body stopped moving, blending perfectly with the icy walls of the isolated room. Her eyes closed, as if a force was subconsciously pushing her to do so. And so she joined the arms of Morpheus, far too exhausted by the upsetting events of her last hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Kara is really hurt :( poor baby, I made her suffer a lot :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm taking advantage from being stuck in my house to translate chapters and update more often :) Hope everyone is okay. I changed the summary of this story, hope it won't bother you :)

_ "Miss Luthor, why did you fake your own death?" _

_ "Miss Luthor, have you ever been kidnapped by your crazy family?" _

_ "Do you know why Lex Luthor wanted to kill Supergirl?" _

_ "How does it feel to save the most powerful woman in the world?" _

_ "Do you know where Supergirl is?" _

Lena was walking down the corridor of her lobby, having once again managed to escape the extreme thirst for the journalists. Her face was cold and severe, not wanting to lose the ounce of dignity that remained in her.

The media and the major tabloid magazines reporters pursued her day and night, leaving her no respite, no privacy in that horrible moment. They pursued her relentlessly, smearing her name even more than it already was.

She entered the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. The sound of the doors closing resonated in her ears, causing the total collapse of her being. The pressure of the day was finally relieved.

Tears streamed from her eyes like a masterful flow. Her hands were clung to her hair, pulling it tightly together in a tight grip as her temples beat wildly, causing an all-too-familiar migraine. She felt like her head was about to explode. The brunette squinted her eyes, focused on the thought of a single face.

Kara

The blonde had been haunting her mind day and night for a few weeks now. At first it was because of the sudden distance, the lack of contact that she loved so much. After all this time, Then they found each other again. Lena felt that their relationship had changed. She felt the pain of the sky girl.

She destroyed her.

Kara was gone.

Her heart had broken even more, torn apart by the reality of the situation. Lena knew it... She had lost her.

She had been moving heaven and earth to find her for seven days now. She had skipped many meals and two nights in a very short time. She had studied every possibility, analyzed every possible and unimaginable place... But Kara was definitely not on Earth.

Lena got out of the elevator, heading towards her door with speed. She entered her apartment, dropping her bag on the floor, causing a thud. The young CEO went to her kitchen, taking out a glass, into which she poured a brownish liquid, bourbon.

She lowered her gaze to her watch indicating three o'clock in the morning. How could reporters be on the lookout like that even at night? She sighed, still angry that Alex had thrown the DEO at her, far too angry that the brunette would immerse herself in such intense research, despite her already fragile health.

Lena grabbed her heels and carelessly threw them to the ground before bringing the glass to her mouth and drank it all in one gulp. She placed the glass violently against the kitchen marble, ignoring its sudden tremors, and refilled it halfway.

She grabbed it, pulled out her bottle, and walked over to her white leather sofa. The businesswoman let herself fall into it, letting out a deep breath. Her hand instinctively moved behind her, where she was able to grab a frame of the Super and her. The businesswoman was in a warm and powerful embrace.

Lena remembered that day. She remembered the warmth of the Kryptonian against her body, her soft lips on her burning cheek. She remembered blushing for the first time, surprised at Kara's initiative.

An intense burn was felt behind her eyes. The incessant crying of her last days had completely dried her off. How could she live without Kara? It was a totally selfish question coming from her. She had made the young of the Danvers feel the same sense of sadness and loss.

She didn't know where the blonde was. She didn't even know if she was still alive or if something had happened to her. And she couldn't deny the fact that her anxiety was growing stronger every second.

The businesswoman pushed her thumb against the glass covering the picture, filled with tears, bringing the brownish liquid to her mouth. She felt it slide down her esophagus, burning the smooth walls of it.

The CEO kept drinking, her eyes still fixed on the photo she was holding in her hands, thinking back to that day over and over again. She knew there was a detail that eluded her, but her foggy mind wasn't helping her at that moment. She was thinking back to that frightened face, to that sadness and betrayal. She thought of the reaction of the kryptonian that she couldn't even describe.

Nevertheless, Lena was sure of one thing. Kara hated her. An extreme rage suddenly overtook her body. She suddenly stood up, violently throwing the rest of her fifth glass against the wall in front of her, avoiding her television by a few centimeters. Her body wobbled slightly with the movement she made. She watched the glass shatter, unable to help but think about the current state of her heart.

Kara hated her, and she hated herself just as much as Kara did. She was a Luthor, wasn't she? She was destined for evil, she was destined for a dark and destructive future. She definitely got off to a strong start by breaking the person she loved the most. The person she loved fully and deeply for so many years, her best friend.

The young Luthor gritted her teeth, lining up her steps with difficulty. She used to have a drink now and then, but the accumulated fatigue had only increased the effects of alcohol. She stood on the wall of her hallway, thanking the architect of her apartment for this arrangement.

Her head was spinning violently as she opened the doors of her room, ready to go to bed. She suddenly bit her lower lip, preventing the pain in her skull from intensifying again. The heavy pounding had made her lose her sense of distance, or was it because of the alcohol? Probably both.

Unfortunately, Lena took one step too far to reach her large mattress, at the same time striking her foot into the wood of the mattress, in a sudden and violent gesture.

"Fuck," the CEO swore with a painful groan. She bit her lower lip, hoping to lessen the torture of the beating in her toes.

The alcohol in her blood masked the pain fairly quickly. She finally lay down on her bed, far too tired to change her clothes and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sleep that she had been craving for quite some time.

____

Kara opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly across the room, warming the sheets she was in. She frowned, not remembering having gone back to her apartment the day before. The Kryptonian turned around abruptly, provoking the moaning of the person at her side.

She then stopped all movement, and could not help smiling at the sight before her. She recognized the intense black hair covering her second pillow. The woman was from behind, but Kara could recognize this unique and beautiful raven hair among a thousand others.

Lena

She slept on her belly, letting her bare back be perceived, without the sheets that were too warm in the face of the more than powerful sun. The white color of the blanket rested lightly on her lower back, covering the lower part of her body.

Kara placed her hand under her shoulder blades, delicately touching her skin, and giving the woman a shiver at the same time. Lena moaned more beautifully, wiggling weakly to the sensation of caress.

The blonde let her finger slide down her spine, burning the tip of her index finger in the process. Lena's movements intensified, confirming her awakening.

It didn't take the brunette a second longer to quickly ride the Kryptonian. The green met the blue with force, as their naked bodies were pressed against each other, complementing each other perfectly.

Lena bent down, joining the neck of her beloved, sliding her hands to the side of the sky girl's chest. Kara couldn't stop the guttural groan from coming out, feeling the moisture forcefully forming in her center. The businesswoman's cold lips slid wonderfully against her neck, causing her stomach to turn over, which was far too fragile.

She could feel the burning of her wet kisses spreading against the smooth skin of her throat, causing a shiver all over her body, and a sudden palpitation in her heart. A spasm of happiness went through her body, making her gasp in the process.

The Sky Girl placed her hands on Lena`s hips, grasping them with force to tip their initial position. The CEO groaned at her beauty's display of strength, anchoring her orbs in the ocean blue of the Kryptonian that now lay above her. 

"Hey," she said in a breath, making young Danvers smile.

"Hey," Kara replied before throwing herself on the businesswoman's lips, slipping a finger between her pair of breasts to reach her flat stomach. A warm breath fell against her face, tensing the muscles of her face in a brilliant smile.

A blurred movement appeared to the right of the journalist, and a thud was emitted. Kara turned her head abruptly towards the door, which didn't seem to move. She frowned, staring at the wood. Was she going crazy?

A moaning drew her attention. Kara turned her head again towards her beauty, but the sight horrified her. A red spot was beginning to form on the sheets, originating on the left side of the young Luthor, whose mouth was wide open to catch the slightest particle of oxygen.

The pain emanated from the peace she had just seconds before. Her body began to shiver under the powerful muscles of the sky girl. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, gradually realizing the scene unfolding in front of her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Lena!" Kara exclaimed as she pushed both hands against the gaping hole caused by a nine caliber bullet. Blood lay from the body of her beauty, even choking her with her own vital liquid that was escaping from her almost closed mouth.

"I love you," the young Luthor declared with difficulty, grabbing one of Kara's hands and placing it over her heart. The beating of her heart was gradually fading, as was the woman's warm breath.

"No, you can't die, Lena! ! Not again!" The blonde screamed, anchoring her eyes in the green she'll probably never see again.

Again?

Lena's breath suddenly left her, and her eyes opened again. Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes fell on the ice walls. Her frantic breathing burned her lungs as well. The intense palpitations of her heart suddenly shook her, causing her temples to pound hard.

She'd had a nightmare again. The last few weeks had not been restful. All she could think about, was the brunette who was dying in front of her, again and again, leaving her without a moment's rest. Her body began to shake weakly. Then she straightened herself up against the cold wall, her limbs numb from the hard ground.

She had been sleeping on the ground like this for a week, and her body was beginning to feel the effects of her poor sleep. She tried to regulate her breathing, but the incessant tears were disrupting her action. The tremors gradually intensified, again causing the sudden acceleration of her more than noisy breathing.

Her heart was beating far too fast, and the warmth was beginning to be felt in her. She was having a panic attack. Seeing Lena die over and over again had caused one of her famous and hated panic attacks.

She grabbed the collar of the sweater she was wearing, feeling as if she was being strangled by it. Panic finally took possession of her body, cutting off her jerky breath at the same time.

Kara then closed her eyes, suddenly focusing on a familiar sound. The only melody that could calm her through her incessant fits.

Thump thump

The regular heartbeat resonated in her cochlea. A tear ran down her eye, concentrating on her breathing, trying to get her to follow the wonderful, yet different rhythm.

Lena's heart wasn't beating the same way. The rhythm had been altered, and seemed devoid of any joy. It reflected Lena's state of mind, as she suspected under the influence of alcohol and lack of sleep.

She was suffering

But it was all her fault. She made her think she was dead. She broke her heart and, in the process, stole her joy of life. Why did you leave her in the dark like that? Why didn't you explain the plan to her? There must have been other alternatives...

Kara finally stood up, flickering weakly as she passed. Her week had been hard, but she had the supplies needed to survive there. She had clothes to change, bathing, and even food to eat. Although she usually forced herself to do so.

She wasn't hungry, but she had to feed herself if she didn't want to lose her powers, the only thing that allowed her to survive here. No one knew she was in the fortress. Her cousin had been on Argo for a few weeks, and she had never really told anyone about its location. Although she did mention it to one person.

The same person who led her into exile, Lena. It was a more than negligible detail, the brunette must have forgotten it. It wasn't important enough to her, just as the sky girl was not important enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I'm late for this chapter, I'm really busy and I forgot about it :( Thank you Marcela for reminding me of it and for checking this chapter :)

It had been eight hours since Alex had sent Lena home to rest. It had been eight hours since she had run repeated scans with no success. Her body was exhausted. All the research was coming to nothing. She had contacted Clark and Alura without success. She had searched every corner of the earth for the GPS chip, embedded in her sister's suit, getting no signal either. It was as if the Supergirl had vanished in the sky from the face of the earth.

She missed her sister. She understood her reaction, she acknowledged her anger, but there was one thing she didn't understand… Kara hadn't given them time to explain. It wasn't their Kara, the one who was always looking for a reason, the one who tried to understand the actions and decisions of others.

_Kara had changed_

Events had destroyed her. Losing Lena had been really hard for her to bear. And even though Alex had always been there for her, to learn that her sister had lied to her for six weeks was a betrayal.

Alex dropped into the seat next to Brainy. The man didn't know how to handle the situation, far too complicated and overwhelmed by human feelings. He didn't want to make a mistake, it was far too delicate.

Neither he nor Alex really knew anything about the Fortress of Solitude. They knew it existed, but they didn't know that it was the only place on Earth that wasn't really on the planet. They didn't know that their scan couldn't reach Kara because the fortress protected her from indiscretion.

Alex breathed heavily, passing her hand over her outstretched temples. She was exhausted. This past week had been stressful, and although Lena had taken the lead, the estrangement with her sister was being felt. Worry was rocking her at a rapid pace, not knowing what state the Kryptonian was in.

The only thing she was sure of was that the sky girl didn't want to be found. She was being muted. But when the redhead thought back to the scene between Supergirl and Lex, she couldn't help thinking her sister was in danger. Kara was her own danger.

She remembered the look she gave her. That look of goodbye, of farewell. She remembered the feeling of her broken heart. She remembered hearing her call out to Rao, drawing her to a dark and deadly destiny.

Her sister was far too fragile physiologically, certainly tormented by dark thoughts in her last weeks. So she couldn't put the idea of suicide to one side, but it was still an extreme to be considered.

Alex remembered being there for her during Lena's orchestrated death. She remembered giving her the help she needed. The DEO director had Kelly by her side, but Kara had no one else. 

Alex wasn't the sentimental type. She was trying to cheer her up in her own way. Kelly and Kara didn't know each other well enough to have such a relationship and Nia was too busy writing the articles, normally devoted to the sky girl. Alex had been the only person present, because Lena was not there anymore.

Lena

The businesswoman had no one left either, but for a long time now. Her father was dead, her mother exiled, still unaware that her daughter was alive, and Lex was in prison, back from death like a flower in the spring.

The CEO was alone. Who knows what could have happened the day before? Why were you so oblivious to letting her go like that? Without accompaniment, without supervision? The older Danvers daughter couldn't think about every possible escenario. She'd just lost her sister, and it was all on her shoulders now. She didn't even know how she kept her feet on the ground.

The redhead still decided to go to the young Luthor's apartment to make sure she was all right. It took her about ten minutes to get to the CEO's apartment. The security guards let her in without any questions. She was standing outside Lena's door, banging against the hardwood, without getting any answers.

Her heart had started beating uncontrollably, playing out the worst-case scenarios in a matter of seconds. With her right hand, she turned the door's handle which was surprisingly open and quickly made her way into the living room. A glass had been broken against the wall, and the remains of a bottle of bourbon were lying on the coffee table in the living room.

Alex walked into the apartment, reaching the young Luthor's brightly lit bedroom... She took a deep breath, hesitating at first not wanting to disturb the businesswoman, but her growing anxiety took possession of her body. Alex's gaze fell directly on a few bloodstains over Lena's grey carpet and white sheets.

Panic took place in the body of the older Danvers daughter... She ran towards the brunette, quickly placing her fingers against the woman's neck, looking for the slightest pulse.

thump thump, thump thump

Alex let out a powerful breath, observing where the vital liquid came from. Her eyes fell on a small gash in her foot. She must have hit it the day before…

The director of the DEO collapsed to the ground, far too overwhelmed by her emotions. The sudden burst of adrenaline disappeared, giving way to a flood of burning tears.

Lena wiggled weakly, gradually emerging from her sleep, accompanied by groans of pain. She felt an uncomfortable pulsation in one of her toes, far too unaware of the events of the day before.

"Fuck," the brunette said in a hoarse voice, passing her hand with difficulty over her temples. Her headache had intensified even more. How could that even be possible? She felt as if all her blood was flowing to her head, gradually increasing the pressure in her head.

Lena heard the jerky breathing in the room and opened her eyes, hoping to find a specific person, someone she had been searching for a little over a week today.

She couldn't help but let out a little scream when she saw the headmistress, whose knees were up to her head. It may not have been the right Danvers, but Lena's heart skipped a beat, reflecting the suffering she and Alex were going through at the same time.

The businesswoman then rose with difficulty from her bed when she again felt the regular beating of her ears, covered with dry blood.

She grimaced in pain, limping to the huddled woman. She'd never seen Alex in such a state before. The redhead had contained all her emotions this week, she hadn't let slip the slightest hint of her suffering. Yet there she was, crying her eyes out on the carpet in the CEO's room.

Lena let herself fall at her side, putting one of her arms around the redhead's shoulders. Alex was slightly startled, but eventually slipped her head on the neck of the Luthor, still slightly disturbed by her presence.

The CEO's heart broke at the sight. She wasn't the only one devastated by the situation. Alex was, too, and who knows how many others were. She couldn't act selfishly while mopping in alcohol.

She couldn't let Alex suffer the consequences of their act alone. She had to find a way to find Kara, she had to, for her, but more importantly for the world.

*

Kara had been scrolling through the photos on her phone for a few hours already, sitting on the floor of the fortress. She regretted having accidentally broken the bed when she destroyed the ice wall. Control of her power had suddenly slipped away from her that day.

She thanked Kal El inwardly for having had the intelligence to integrate solar electricity into the fortress, otherwise she would not have survived a week alone here.

She observed every moment captured by this one. She remembered every picture, every situation as if it had all happened recently. Most of the photos were of Lena.

Her expressions, however, were different. The CEO went from a smile to a more than cute pout, melting the journalist's heart without difficulty. She was usually alone, or surrounded by Kara's thin, muscular arms.

Then she came across a photo. The one she had pretended to take for her article. An article that strangely enough had never seen the light of day. She had a more or less disheveled bun. Intense make-up covered her face, perfectly highlighting her full lips. She remembered that day. Such a simple day that almost turned their relationship into something more.

**FlashBack**

_ A year and a few weeks ago:  _

_Kara was on her way to L-corp's office with a bag full of Chinese food. She knew that Lena had a weakness for noodles, and that it was the woman's second favorite meal, after kale salad._

_The Kryptonian entered the elevator, pressing the familiar button of Lena's floor. She turned to her right side, watching her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pink cardigan that fitted perfectly at her waist. Her hair was tied up in a low tail with a small lock of hair running out of it._

_The reporter adjusted her glasses, happy with her appearance. She scraped her throat, gnawed by a sudden nervousness. Why was she so nervous? She shrugged her shoulders, walking to the doors of her best office after the elevator reached the desired floor._

_“Hello Jess," the Kryptonian released with an illuminating smile._

_“Hi, Kara!” She exclaimed in return. “Miss Luthor's waiting for you," she added, causing Kara's cheekbone to swell again. She nodded her head and knocked on the door of the young Luthor's, before gently opening it. She put her head through the door, and her eyes instantly fell into the green eyes of her best friend._

_A broad smile lined her face, happy to see her. The Kryptonian couldn't help but listen to the melody her heart was making. This particular rhythm made her more than happy._

_“Kara!” Lena said as she stood up from her desk, getting dangerously close to the youngest Danvers. Kara's heart rate couldn't help but accelerate. She opened the door a little more to get in at the brunette's quiet office, and placed the bag of food on the floor, so she could properly wrap her arms around the businesswoman._

_A fruity scent then reached his sinuses, causing a butterfly influx into her stomach. The sky girl ignored it, concentrating herself on the arms that surrounded her during those few seconds. A grimace ran across her face for a fraction of a second when the businesswoman left her arms, the good mood emanating from her body at a bewildering speed._

_She wore a flowing white blouse, topped with her famous black straight skirt. Her hair was tied up in a tight, wide bun. A diamond necklace was wrapped around her neck. It was so beautiful that the blonde feared for the safety of the young Luthor. She could be kidnapped for the umpteenth time because of this gemstone ornament._

_“How are you?” The brunette asked, breaking the journalist's all-too-dark thoughts, imagining the worst possible abduction scenarios._

_“Good and you?” She replied, far too busy watching the CEO's big smile._

_“Better since you arrived," Lena replied, causing the Kryptonian to blush. The young Luthor couldn't help smiling at the predictable reaction of youngest Danvers. The two women then made their way to the couch, and Kara took the food out of the bag, placing it gently on the table._

_“Oh, my God, is that from Beijing?” Lena asked, looking at a Chinese alphabet on the wrappers._

_“ Yeah, from King's Joy Beijing, they owed me a little favor. Well... to Supergirl," Kara confessed, putting the empty bag beside her._

_" Miss Danvers knows how to please a woman," Lena couldn't help but confess. Kara's cheeks were as full as they'd ever been before. She could feel them burning fiercely, trying at best to escape the provocative gaze of her best friend. Her heart was beating far too fast to calm her frantic breathing._

_The businesswoman was smiling at the kryptonian's reaction. The blonde finally came and sat down beside her, taking refuge in the food to hide her more than palpable discomfort. Lunch proceeded without further blatant flirting. They talked about their respective days. Despite the monotony of Lena's day, Kara couldn't help but absorb all her words, focusing more on her than on the food._

_Kara began to stare at her intensely, observing her perfect makeup. The lighting was magnificent, allowing her complexion to shine with splendor. Rao, why is she so perfect? she wondered, absorbed by her luscious lips covered with a powerful lipstick. Her neck and shoulders were perfectly bare, revealing her beautiful, flawless skin._

_“Can I take a picture of you? Kara asked abruptly, causing the woman in front of her to widen her eyes, happy to have finished eating, otherwise she would have choked._

_“Wh-Why? she inquired, fighting the redness that threatened to reach her cheeks._

_“For..., you know it's for, uh... for an article”, she lied, invaded by a sudden stutter._

_“Oh, okay," Lena replied, disappointed with the reporter's response. What else did you expect? she wondered, rolling her eyes inwardly. Kara then took out her phone, trembling slightly at the stupid idea that had occurred to her. “With your phone?” the brunette added, astonished._

_“Yes...I...you know, very good quality," Kara retorted with a few head movements. “Ready?” the young Danvers asked, raising the camera to the CEO, sitting on the back of her sofa, her back against the gray wall of her desk._

_She was at perfect height, her bare feet resting on the sofa seat. Lena nodded her head, letting Kara take a few pictures in a soothing silence, but then the intensity hid something else, something different. Kara was satisfied with the photos, but Lena looked like a CEO and businesswoman who was far too serious. She stepped forward from the slightly tense body of the younger Luthor._

_“May I?” she asked as she laid one hand on her soft hair, smelling far too enchanting for this world. She pulled a few strands delicately, letting the woman's hair express itself, weakly releasing the knot's grip on the bun._

_Their faces were close, too close for normal breathing. They were at the same height, allowing the sudden mixing of their frantic breathing. Kara could hear her own heartbeat in her cochlea, partially masking the Luthor's. The sky girl had lingered on the brunette's hair, well aware of their sudden proximity._

_She wouldn't want to back down. Oh Rao, she couldn't. She felt attracted, overwhelmed by a heavy but more than pleasant emotion in the pit of her stomach._

_Lena's lips were only inches away from her, calling her shamelessly. Lena's body froze, leaving the Kryptonian to determine the course of future events._

_She didn't know what to think at the time. She didn't know if she was the only one to feel this attraction, or if it was more than reciprocal, given the breathing of the sky girl, just as lost as she was._

_Lena could feel Kara's right hand slipping from her hair to her cheeks, probably rosy from the moment. The touch burned the cells of her epidermis in an intense and powerful bonfire. Shivers took place throughout her body, confirming her feelings for the young Danvers._

_Being friends with her was becoming more and more complicated to deal with the exponential feelings she had been experiencing for many years now. Kara, on the other hand, was still in a state of absolute numbness, but this event had been the triggering event. She could feel the brunette's cheek against her palm, sending a powerful wave of love through her body. Oh Rao, what's happening to me ? she wondered, looking straight into the Lena's eyes, much brighter than usual._

_“Supergirl, there's a building on fire on Wilson Avenue, we need you," Alex shouted through her communicator. Kara gasped, provoking the same gesture from the young Luthor. Their hearts were beating much faster than normal._

_“I'm coming," she replied, anchoring her gaze in that of the brunette who bit her lower lip, frustrated by the moment they had just had. Kara didn't think for another second, and captured the moment, just as the woman looked into the camera. “I'm sorry, I have to go," the young Danvers declared, quickly removing the buttons from her shirt. Lena couldn't help watching the young woman make her move._

_“I'll see you tomorrow," she said, running out of the office in a hurry, leaving a carefully folded pile of clothes. Decidedly, this woman would have her death._

_*_

_A few hours later Kara was sitting on her couch, still dressed in her sooty suit. She grabbed her phone and went to her gallery._

__

_Her eyes fell on the last picture. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the all-too-perfect sight. The sudden excitement ran through her body and the walls of her stomach suddenly began to party. It was at this very moment that Kara realized something._

_“Shit”, she whispered, looking empty when she realized how she really felt. She was in love with her best friend._

**End flashback**

That's how the young Danvers turns off her phone, throwing it forcefully across the room. Tears streamed from her eyes, falling to the floor in a dash. Her orbs were burning, having cried far too much the last few days. She was surprised the salt hadn't eaten away her cheeks at this rate, but she was Supergirl, wasn't she?

The blonde grabbed a small box, revealing a power technology she'd been struggling with for the past few weeks. She opened it gently, taking out a pair of contact lenses, which she gently placed over her eyes.

“Show me.... Show me what would have happened if Lena hadn't followed this path," she commented then, switching without further ado to a multitude of simulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :) I tried to dig into Alex and Lena friendship :) I hope you liked the flashback between our girls :) Let me know :) 4 chapter lefts ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! You can find me on twitter @FanficCamrenFr and Instagram :) You can also read my other works if you want :)


End file.
